


The Death Of A God

by ThisShipHasSailed



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Angst, Death, Other, The Shape Of Water, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShipHasSailed/pseuds/ThisShipHasSailed
Summary: In which the fishman gets loose from his cage and gets shot. The story starts after the destruction.Inspired by "The Shape Of Water."





	The Death Of A God

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no comfort. Just lots of angst.

The scent of death hung heavy like a body. Everything was black and without thought, as if life had been paused and the bringer of death had crossed the threshold himself. Blue clung to the shells of souls, dark and writhing. Tears fell from empty hearts and blood smeared the flesh of the living. Breath was an absent minded creature that crept along those who deserved it’s presence.

A body cried in the corner, hands covering a wet face. Her dress was accented with violence and grime. The woman was a numb shell of what humanity was. Greys and whites and blacks crept to her conscious. Dark eyes were strapped closed out of grief.

Strewn across the floor was the emptiness of life. White cloaks stained with the life essence of man held people of the deceased. Blood soaked the floor and splattered across the walls. Bullet holes were etched into the walls. 

Faces crying out and hands reaching for nothing was what clouded the dead. It was a somber sight. Skeleton fingers traced over chests and stomachs, as if collecting those without being.

Above, the lights shivered. The princess without voice shuddered. The storm within her was coming upon a calm. Deep breaths dug into her lungs and past lifeless vocal cords. Blood coated her hands and she had to stop herself before she broke down again.

Standing upon two weak limbs, Elisa looked at the carnage before her. Her superior lay in his chair. Empty sockets was what stared back at her and she forced herself to look away. Her gaze looked upon those with deep gashes. 

A scream echoed through the laboratory. There was panic that intermingled with the shriek, as if shaking hands with an old friend. A stone was set into the bottom of her stomach, heaviness holding her in place. But she pushed through and she crept towards the doorway. 

Haunting cries followed the scream. It was the sound of a frightened creature who was too lost to fight anymore. It was a pitiful sound and it coursed through Elisa like a pulsing river.  
     
Following the hallways, she listened as the cries became louder. She came to an office. Papers were thrown all across the room. A dark substance spattered the ground and she could only feel a growing sense of foreboding creep up her spine.

The density of death seemed to cling to her like velcro. It was a large weight. It dragged Elisa down until she was ready to break down in a fit of sobs. But she swallowed the emotion down to the bowels of her body. 

The cries had fallen to soft whimpers. Elisa looked around the room before her gaze caught a pool of a dark, thick liquid. Grief hit her again, and she followed the trail until she came across the monster. 

In most eyes, he was the monstrosity that did not deserve to exist. He was a satanic deity. He was too weird to live; but he was too rare to die.  
Until now.

Tears stained her eyes and made her vision blurry as she sank to her knees beside him. Hands, wrapped with webbing, clung to his chest. Blood darker than night spilled from a round quarter-sized hole. His heart pulsed painfully, trying to circulate his life essence. Hostility was evident in his eyes and Elisa felt the pain within her grow.

This was all her fault. 

If only there hadn’t been so many mistakes. Instead of dying in Elisa’s arms, her lover could be out in the waves where he belonged. But here he was, gasping for breath and staring up at her with fright in those beautiful sapphire eyes.

Once his eyes caught onto she was he let out a low whimper. Wetness dripped down her cheeks and shock made her numb. A shaky hand touched his cheek and he took a rough breath. 

The hooded figure of menace and hurt hovered over the two. It drew a somber hand to touch the one without being. Eyes the color of coal stared up to Elisa.

This was it. This was the time. 

Elisa choked out a strangled laugh. What a joke life was, it seemed. It was so fleeting and unfair. It was too soon for this beautiful creature. Tears dripped from her chin and fell to him. Emotion held them together. Love and appreciation was what had mended them together and hatred and impiety had torn them apart.

His breathing started to shallow out. Her precious lover stared into her eyes until he was no more. Sobs wracked her body and she held him tightly against her.  
Death watched without pity as he took what was his and left the voiceless princess without a heart.


End file.
